1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to localized negative pressure devices and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for producing a hematoma for encouraging the increased production of hemoglobin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of localized negative pressure devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, localized negative pressure devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,331; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,643; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,181; U.S. Pat. No. 75,412; U.S. Pat. No. 843,674; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,607; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,871.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus for producing a hematoma. The inventive device includes a pressure bell having a wall defining an interior space and a lip extending around a lower periphery of the wall designed for providing a substantially airtight seal against a skin of a user, a housing removably coupled to and in fluid communication with an insertion port of the pressure bell, and a vacuum assembly positioned within the housing for removing air from the interior space of the pressure bell such that a lower pressure area is created within the pressure bell thereby drawing blood to a surface of the skin of the user.
In these respects, the apparatus for producing a hematoma according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of encouraging the increased production of hemoglobin.